Pet fountains typically include a basin in which a supply of water is held, a cover, and a pump located between the cover and the basin. In the past, pet fountains have been made of so many components that washing and maintenance have been time consuming and burdensome. As a result, many pet fountains are used for a while by their owners before they quit using them because they are simply too difficult to clean. Many improvements have been made to pet fountains but they still tend to be difficult to clean.
What is needed is a pet fountain formed of a minimum of components, which is easy to assemble, take apart, clean and reassemble, and which facilitates simple and easy electric pump cord routing.